Yeah, We Know We're Special
by BitterSweetChaoticSerenity
Summary: Two girls...one bag? It's the classic tale of kittens, with a mix of Disney, and the beautiful, magnificent, Akatsuki. Join Nichole and Eliza as they are "blessed" with the knuckleheads we know and love. WARNINGS: Yaoi, Smut, Language, and Jashinists. Pairings: Decided later on. (Chapters being updated/edited.)
1. They Just Came That Way!

**A/N: Darkness here, this chapter has been edited/updated due to rereading and realising that my Nichole had decided to update early. Sorry to those who read the unedited version.**

* * *

**Prologue:  
**_They Just Came That Way!_

"Welcome to the world! She saw the bright lights-" I sang while spinning on my right foot. I locked eyes with, Kim, my new mom and stopped dead in my tracks. I hung my head in shame instantly. She was just so intimidating. "Sorry Kim…" I said meekly. Jashin-Kami Damn my shyness!

Kim narrowed her eyes, her face filled with slight disgust at me, her step daughter. She had never really liked me, always claiming the I had too much time with my dad and she never got enough 'pleasure' because of it. That always made me feel bad. No not for her you fool, for my dad, Kim was a pestering ass wipe who made herself easy to hate.

_'But maybe, just maybe, I'll sing when she looks away…'_ I thought, glancing up at her then back to the ground.

"Don't give me that, bitch! I have told you plenty of times before to respect this house and right now you are just disgracing it! You know that your voice is like nails on a chalkboard, so why would you sing? You are stupid, you know that?! Think of people _other_ than yourself - you're so selfish! Your mom must have wanted to leave you because she knew what you would turn out like. You-" she snarled.

I zoned out.

But I could really care less, just because I have a bad voice doesn't mean I won't sing. But the mother comment hurt, a lot, because we both knew that was below the belt. But my luck stroked again and the doorbell rang saving me from Kim's pestering 'motherly' ways.

"I'll get it!" I called, interrupting her, and ran to the door. When I got there I hoped with all my heart it was my father. He was the only one I trusted, and he was always _never_ around.

I swung the door open with a smile lite bright on my face. Nobody was at the door… My smile fell and I started looking around. My eyes fell on a trash bag at my feet. The trash bag looked beat up and old, but there was a surprise, inside the bag, a kitten let out a cry of attention. Well, I think it was a kitten... It sounded more like a dying bird, but, oh well, let's just say it was a kitten.

I gripped the top of the bag, giddy to see my first live kitten. Maybe claim him or her as my own. I let out a gasp at the bright color furs that stacked and fused together in the bag. About twenty beady eyes stared at me and all ten live cats meowed cutely at me in question. I didn't pay much attention to their odd color. They were so unique. It beat my father's arrival.

"Aw, how cute are you!?" I exclaimed picking one up. I'm not going to lie to you they were hideous but I need a friend and calling them ugly gets me nowhere. The kitten I had picked up was purple and small with steel colored eyes. "I know just what to name you…" I trailed off as I heard my step mother's feet shuffle behind me. '_RAPE!'_ I thought with my eye twitching. I kept calm, referring back to what my best friend Eliza had told me to do in bad situations.

"Nichole, dear, who is at the door?" she asked, thinking it was my father. The kittens started to meow loudly and it sounded a lot like they were saying 'help us,' but I wasn't sure. They all looked at me with the big dilated kitty eyes that made her want to kiss them to death. I smiled warmly at them all and clutched the one in my hands to my chest. Though, that didn't stop me from thinking rude comebacks to my stupid stepmom.

_'A leprechaun, of course, who else would be here, the man from the corner who forgot his wallet,' _I thought smiling evilly in my mind. But I did need to see how much was in that wallet… "The leprechaun of magic wonders brought me a goody bag filled with kittens," I answered dully to her.

Kim scoffed when she saw the kittens. "Don't get your hopes up on keeping them, they stink and are most likely to be shipped off to the Pound. They look abused and ugly!" Kim spat. I breathed slowly and deeply, trying not to let her get on my nerves How could she get rid of these beautiful things? I looked sadly into the steel eyes of the small purple kitten I was holding. Its eyes were big and beautiful, which was going to make it hard for me to give them away, especially to a shelter!

I shivered slightly at the thought of what they would do with these exotic kittens. '_Test on them, most likely.'_

**Meanwhile…  
(Dads POV)**

I was getting out of my car from a long day at work and stretched. I smiled when I heard my wife's voice but as I walked up closer to the door so I could make out the words her luscious lips were making, I wanted to punch her innocent face to the ground. _'How dare she say that to my daughter?!'_ I thought.

"They look abused and ugly!" my soon to be ex-wife spat at my daughter, my eyes burned in distrust at the girl standing next to my daughter's crouched form with a purple – wait a _purple_ kitten.

"At-hem…" I called to my soon to be ex-wife. Both girls glanced to me, but Nichole busied herself with the kittens, ignoring me. I felt an arrow shoot through my heart a little at her actions.

Kim paled, and went from golden tan to ghost white. Nichole lifted her head after a moment of me being silent, she smiled at me, a crooked smile with a hint of evil. '_That's it, Eliza is a bad influence._' I saw the look in her eyes, a smart-ass look no less. I frowned and looked up at my soon to be ex-wife. She smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Hi Richard, how was your da-" she began, but I cut her off, sending her a look of disappointment. I thought she was better than this.

"Don't speak, Kim. I heard it all. That is no way to talk about animals. You know, for someone who claims to love them as much as you do, I'm shocked you would say something like that," I interrupted in a monotone. "I'd rather not speak to you, but I know I have to. But we can do that later." My eyes moved from my shocked ex-wife to Nichole and I smiled warmly at her. "So, what's with the little kitten?" I asked her. She just smiled and looked in the trash bag, why is she looking in the trash bag?

"There are more," she started excitedly, opening it a little for me to see many odd colored kittens.

"Why the hell are they in a trash bag?" I asked, just noticing how inhumane that was. She shrugged, but I could see it bothered her a little as well.

"They just came that way," she said distantly, petting the odd ball felines. I smiled, but felt my stomach churn. I wasn't so sure I could handle those weird things.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hiya! So this is another story we are starting. We already have um...I don't know...twelve chapters of this written. I, Nichole, will just be going over and editing this story so it's a lot better, cuz Aly screwed this up. _**(She says that when I had to re-edit... *rolls eyes*)**

_Sorry to be rude, Aly, but it's true. Now, chapters will be kind of short, but not that bad._

_I can't really say there is a certain update time, but I will try to update this at least once every two weeks. Yes I know how it sounds, don't go there, I'm not in the mood. I just hope you enjoy this and don't bitch at me and stuff cuz I act human._

_Hah, well enjoy yourself._

_-Nichole_


	2. Two Weeks Later

**A/N: Darkness here, this chapter has been edited/updated due to rereading and realising that my Nichole had decided to update early. Sorry to those who read the unedited version.**

* * *

**Chapter One****_  
_**_Two Weeks later_

**Nichole's POV**

"Rise and shine my pretties!" I sang sitting up in my bed while stretching. I smiled with fake happiness, trying to bring my spirits up. Sadly, that didn't work, and all I wanted to do was sleep. A cold and stale silence crept in my room. I sighed and shivered in discomfort at the feeling.

"Meooow?" a small figured groaned next to me. With a yawn I looked over at it with dull eyes. A dark blue, almost black, kitty stared dully back at me. Annoyance filled it's gaze and I frowned.

"Oh shush it!" I hissed, in a playful manner. "I know you're tired. Just got to bed. I'll be here later. I start school today." I tried to smile, but then stopped, not liking the taste of morning breath. "Eh, screw it."

A couple of low and sleepy meows rang into my ears and I looked near the door. The orange kitty and purple kitty looked at me curiously while the purple kitty pawed at the door.

I shifted with a sigh and lazily got up. "If only I didn't have to wake up so early." I yawned loudly and kicked at the floor with my heels as I walked. I gripped the handle and then looked down at the two cats near my feet. "I'll have breakfast for you soon. Don't eat without me, kay?" They didn't respond and just stared at me, so with another sigh I opened the door and let them sprint out of my room. I grumbled as they left and shut the door with a, "And never come back!"

I chuckled and shook my head at my own words. Mocking cats surely was a sign of loneliness, right? Wrong! It had to be a sign of pure awesomeness, seeing as it was what _I_ was doing.

I looked at my clock and grumbled. It was five a.m. I could sleep a little more. I didn't have to be at the bus until six-thirty, so I have plenty of time to do what I wanted. With a pleasant hum, and marched back to bed, and threw myself at the covers. I made sure to not hit the almost black kitty and snuggled deeply into the covers.

Oh how good it felt to do so.

I sniffed and turned on my bed, just enjoying laying there. After a moment a low and curious, "Meow?" came from the dark colored kitty sharing my bed.

I opened my eyes and stared at him. "What do you want, Midnight?" I asked sweetly, though my voice was laced with a sleepy tone. I closed my eyes and sighed, relaxing when he didn't respond. I heard him growl a little before his paw slapped my face. I opened my eyes to stare at him in a deadly serious way. "Talk, demon," I growled, still stoic. He meowed and then annoyance filled his gaze. I sighed and shuffled in my bed. "If you're not going to say anything, stop speaking."

I laid there for a moment before the cat attacked my face with a loud meow. I screamed, shocked by his actions.

"Bad Midnight!" I yelled, pushing the hyperactive cat away and stuffing my face into a pillow. Midnight meowed and jumped on my back, doing something weird, I was too tired to realise he was pawing it a lot. "Get off! I want to sleep more..." I muttered, knocking him off my back.

"NIC!" a male voice yelled. It was too early to process who it belonged to. "Get up honey! It's time to get ready for school!" the voice boomed.

I shoved my face roughly back into my pillow and sighed. After a moment I looked up, realising it was my dad's voice, and shouted back, "COMING DAD!"

I hopped out of bed with fake happiness and cheerfulness and danced around tiredly, getting ready. I grabbed a brush and brushed my hair, humming a song from the Little Mermaid. Midnight followed me, rubbing against my legs, purring as he did so. As I danced around brushing my hair, I had grabbed a regular black T-shirt, some converse, and a pair of my dad's basketball shorts.

With a deep sigh, I threw my brush on my bed and grabbed my pajama shirt. I looked Midnight.

"Aren't you going to look away?" I questioned.

He looked at me and tilted his head to the side. "Meow?"

I shrugged. "Perverted cats always make the best gay friends." I slipped off my shirt and stretched. "This is difficult..." I grabbed my black T-shirt and threw it over my head. I walked to my dresser and put my hair in a bun, letting my bangs hang down. I smoothed out my bangs, running my hands through them to straighten them out. "Damn things." With another sigh, I walked to the bed and grabbed my shorts. I stomped out of my pajama pants and shivered. "It's cold!"

I rubbed my hands on my legs furiously, trying to warm them. Midnight look at me, as if he was staring at my body. I gave him a look and then posed. He tilted his head to the side innocently again and let out a sharp, "Merow."

I smiled and replied, "I like what I see too."

I quickly continued to get dressed, not missing a beat when my dad called for me again. I opened my room door and bolted out**.**

"Guys, and girl, time to eat!" I called heading into the kitchen and going to the fridge.

I opened the door with a nice long hum and pulled out two percent milk. I heard some meows from kittens. Just from the tone I knew that the purple cat, orange cat, and the blue cat were in the room. They hopped onto the counter, looking at me with expectant eyes. The orange kitty licked his lips like I had deprived him of liquid for a week. They all loved the milk so I gave it to them. Though, not a lot, but enough.

"Good morning, Nic," my dad greeted coming into the kitchen and patting my head with a smile.

"Hey old man, how are you this morning?" I asked. His smile faded a bit. During this time all of my kitties were in the kitchen for breakfast sitting there lost and forgotten by their owners. "What, dad, is something wrong?" He shrugged.

He sighed and stared, "I have to go on an important business trip." I bit my lip and looked away, busying myself with something else to do. I waited a moment before speaking.

"W-well I don't mind being here alone - well I'm not really alone I have the kitties with me so I will be fine. Plus Kim, Ashley and Monica left me alone all the time so don't worry about it." I lied. Kim never trusted me enough to leave me alone all day, the others didn't either. "Don't forget I have Eliza," I added. Dad smiled and he seemed to be happy by that last part.

"Okay… If you are alright with it, I mean I could stay home if you want..." he informed, unsure about his words. But I just smiled and gave him a reassuring look.

"Oh…" I waved his look away. He needed to trust me. "Please I can take care of myself, I am seventeen. I can hold the fort a few months, but I will only be seventeen for one more week." I smiled when he nodded in thought.

Then he smiled. "Okay, I trust you more than anyone. If you say only a few months is no problem then I can trust you not to destroy this place and keep the kitties out of trouble. You should be good," he said rubbing behind the lighter blue cat's ears, only to get hissed at and then batted off of the table by the mean orange cat. Dad patted my head again, and pulled my in for a hug.

I hugged him back.

"But if you want me to come home then don't hesitate to call because I will always have my phone. And if anything happens like a robbery or something I want to be contacted, understand?"

I nodded. "Thank you dad you make me feel like a grown up!" I cheered. Then I looked at him seriously. "Don't worry I always have Eliza."

He laughed then his face saddened. "Oh wait... since I will be gone for you birthday, I got you something. It will be here tomorrow." I paled.

"When are you leaving?" I asked biting my lip. He sighed and put on a pouty face.

"I am leaving tonight," he slowly stated. I looked away in thought. After a minute I spoke again.

"Okay then I will see three months, but you have to email me once a week." I said with a shrug.

"Once a day," he corrected. He paused. "Are really okay with this?" he asked trying to look me in the eyes. My kitties just stared at us the whole time with curious, annoyed, and blank expressions.

"Oh yeah," I cooed crossing my arms and smirking, as if challenging him. Even though my heart sunk and I wanted to frown. "You better get a promotion because I want to celebrate with you when you get back!" I narrowed my eyes and he did too. I raised my fisted hand and stuck up my pinky. "Pinky promise, because it is now or never..._dude_." I spat playfully, raising one eyebrow.

My dad raised both of his eyebrows and scoffed. "Oh, you are so on!" He chuckled dryly wrapping his pinky around mine. Then laughed at us. "I have them wrapped around my finger. I always am there when needed so if they don't give me the promotion, I will quit."

I nodded and smiled. "You should."

He took back his pinky and walked around me, getting his morning coffee. "What the hell was that just now?" he asked distantly, referring to the moment we just had.

"We had an epic father daughter moment." I hummed. "You know, the thing only _cool_ people can have?"

"Oh, right- God I love you!" he exclaimed, randomly pulling me into a hug; I puffed my cheeks out by the sudden lack of oxygen. My kitties all stared at us with dry expressions before continuing to drink breakfast.

"Ca- can't bre- breathe…" I choked. Dad released me with a smile.

"I'm not allowed to be cool. I'm supposed to be a father," Dad informed with a wink. He let go of me and then walked away with his coffee in his hand, starting his morning routine.

* * *

**A/N:** _Aw, yet again short. Boo. I'm sorry. I'm trying to make it longer, I really am. But, sadly I have been re-editing this, and it will need more work that I thought. So, I'm cutting off a lot of the chapters so I can redo them. So, I'm happy I'm even finding time to work on this. Chapters WILL be longer. I just don't know when they will get longer... Maybe when it gets more plotted. And that's exciting to think about. So, review please. I thank everyone who has reviewed, and I encourage you to review again._

_-Nichole_


	3. The Birthday Party Part One

**Chapter Two  
**_The Birthday Party Part One_

**Eliza's POV**

"My songs know what you did in the dark, so light 'em up," I sang along with Fall Out Boy's lead singer as I drove down the road to Nichole's house. Today, awesomely, was her birthday and I was going to surprise her by being there before she got home from school.

I thought it was lucky that the district gave out all of it's information online, that way I didn't have to fake a call. Not only that but I was going to laugh when she found out just what I got her. I'm such a badass.

By the time I finally pulled into Nichole's driveway the song had switched and I was now humming along to Sally by my favorite death band, One-Eyed Doll.

Chuckling evilly I hopped out of the borrowed jeep and ran up to Nichole's front door and peeked in the foggy window. I had been called by her dad and warned that she would be alone for a while because he would be off on business and I had agreed to look after her and see that she would be okay. Her dad had told me about the creepy cats they had found and I wanted nothing more to meet the creepy critters.

Finding their spare key under their door mat, I unlocked the door and stepped in. I enjoyed the cool blast of air that I felt when I walked into the house, it was so much better than the summer air.

Closing the door with my foot I glared at the white cat with magenta eyes and it did the same back to me. "Look here, Fur Ball, we can either get along and let Nichole have a good birthday, or we can't and you will be banished so that Nichole can have a good birthday. Its a win-win for me, but its all up to you." I rose an eye brow, waiting for the kitty to meow or hiss or something.

He chose to hiss, but left me alone.

"Tsk, thought so."

Sighing to myself I looked around, putting the borrowed car's keys on the small table near the door I took off my shoes and made my way to the kitchen. Looking at the clock above the stove I nodded to myself. It was just a little before 12:00 and that meant I had maybe an two and a half hours to finish with the cake, the decorations, and the set up.

Rubbing my hands together I got started. Making a mental note to clean extra well so that I didn't get cat hair in the cake. Because even her, the world's most annoying animal lover, didn't want a hairy cake.

**x - X - x**

I heard the door open and a "Kitties I'm...why is the house so dark?" Nichole's curious voice filled my ears and I gripped the knife in my hand a little tighter with excitement, biting my lip so I didn't make a sound. "H-hello? Kitties? Is anyone-" I watched as she stepped on my small little red X and then threw the knife.

As I had guess it landed right next to her head and stuck into the wall.

Nichole screamed bloody murder and fell on her ass while I laughed hysterically. "That was to good! Happy Birthday!" I choked out through my laughter.

"What the hell, Eliza!" Nichole cried angrily. She threw her book at me, but it missed completely. "You know I don't like surprises you bitch!"

Letting out the last of my laughs I let out a sigh and turned back on most of the lights and released the cats from Nichole's room. Going back to the kitchen I pulled the finished cake that I had made and set it on the table. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Err.." Nichole took her finger and poked it. "What flavor is it?"

"Red velvet, what else would it be?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nichole shrugged and took a bite, "Not bad, but it doesn't taste as good as grandma's."

"It is grandma's smartass," I retorted, seeing if she would change her answer.

"Hm, she's losing her touch," Nichole hummed before picking up the cake and turning to me.

Staring at the cake in her hands and how she stared at me I chuckled and said, "Well, fatass, the first thing on our agenda to do is watch me dance because you sure as hell can't, but you can sing."

Nichole nodded, giving me a knowing smile. "I like watching you dance. It could kill children, so, get moving, I think my cousins are coming over."

I patted her on the shoulder, "The things I do for you," I shook my head. "You video tape this, I kill you. This is a personal dance and if you wanna tape it, you owe me 300 dollars." Nichole raised an eyebrow and I snorted and smacked my ass. "You think this shit comes cheap?"

Rolling her eyes Nichole teasingly said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room and to the living room to set up her XBOX 360, "Only prostitutes come cheap you whore. And what is this? A lap dance. It's just for me, so you must be rubbing on some junk."

Walking in behind her I repeated, "The things I do for you."

"Bitch and moan all you want, but I tell you when to stop."

"Why is everyone calling me bitch today?"

"What? They can't state facts?"

Giving her an annoyed look I retorted, "You want me to kick your ass, don't you?"

"I'm trying to eat, just dance, I need entertainment, and hurry. My cousins are coming over."

Letting out yet another sigh I looked over my options and laughed, "How about Spectronizer?"

"Nah, I don't know the lyrics..."

"Read them off the screen," I deadpanned.

"Wait..." She looked closer at the picture. "Ugh, not that stupid remake of Power Rangers, hell no, do something different."

Rolling my eyes I did so. "How about-"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Nichole yelled, flipping out on the couch. "PICK THAT ONE! GO DOWN! NO, UP YOU IDIOT! YES! NO! STAY!"

My sweat dropped and I glared at her, "Calm the fuck down, Jashin, you sound like a baby who hasn't been fed for weeks." I growled, rubbing my ears to add effect.

"Just shut up and click it." She paused and then purred, "Click it real good."

I shuddered and mumbled, "Ew. You being sexual. Not your thing, sweet cheeks."

"Just click it!"

I sighed and swept my hand in front of me, setting up the song. "Are you going to join me, my lil queen?"

"No, I won't. I mean I would, but what fun would it be? I'm terrible at this game," Nichole deadpanned, waving me off. She dug herself farther in the couch and smiled at me in a pervish way as I began to dance. "COME ON! KILL MY KIDDY COUSINS!" I laughed as she screamed that. I don't know what she had against her little cousins besides their pesty personalities, or what she got from my decent dancing, but something about that sentence made me want to crumble with laughter. And that was a new feeling for me. Something I didn't embrace.

* * *

**A/N:** _So, I know it's kind of cruel to stop it here, but my sister and I have ran out of inspiration for this chapter so far, and we have deprived you of an update. So, in saying this, we have a poll on our profile. It holds the fanfictions we will write next. So, please check it out, and vote._

_Also, this is really important. I have friend on here, who is getting such lowly looked at stuff, it hurts. She's a FANTASTIC writer and you need to check her out. I have to say, her non fiction is better than her fanfiction. She's **MangekyoMarie**, and I say you all go take a look at her stories. If you go to our profile and look her up in our favorite authors, I would love that. She needs more praise than she gets. She _really_ does._

_-BitterSweetChaoticSerenity_


	4. The Birthday Party Part Two

***I would say we are sorry about this late-ish chapter, but we are not, because from this late update, you get this wonderful chapter. Suckers!***

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**_The Birthday Party Part Two_

**Eliza's POV**

She was right, her cousins and her aunts and her uncles and her other annoying family members did come over. I quickly had to hide the poor cats from the evil, chubby, and pesky fingers of Nichole's cousins. Jashin kill me now or MAKE HER FAMILY LEAVE - PLEASE!

My sweat dropped as I was pulled into an embrace from Darvis, Nichole's newest addition to her family. "How are you?" He cooed in my ear, hugging me just because he knew I hated hugs. The prick.

"Let me go before you loose some very important organs," I growled, glaring at him with the intensity that rivaled Madara Uchiha's. Yeah bitches, I rival his eyes!

Darvis just chuckled and pulled me closer, "Someone's got a cru-shh!" Okay, he's losing some teeth!

"Why you-"

"Don't curse! Darvis, let poor Eliza go before she castrates you and Helena has to get married again!" Nichole yelled, smacking Darvis and I on the back of our heads, making our heads collide.

"OW! Lil Bitch, don't tell me what to do!" I hissed, shoving Darvis away from me with disgust. Damn pedophile.

"Who did you just call a bitch?" Nichole snapped, her eyes narrowing.

"Who else would I be talking to?" I retorted, getting in her face.

She gave me a ditsy smile that I cringed back from, afraid of what she would say. Only Jashin knows what goes on in her mind. "But 'Liza-chan, I'm the Queen!" Her cuteness left and a ball of purple and black fire engulfed her, it made my sweat drop, "Now bow before I kill you!" She went back to cute, "Please?"

I let my eye twitch and I just walked away, shaking my head at her antics. "I'll bow when I'm bleeding to death and don't have the strength to stand, Nichole." I blew over my shoulder, making her eyes turn white and her jaw drop.

I snorted as she yelled, "Jerk!"

Making sure no one else saw me, I ducked into the spare bedroom, the place where I had hid the kittens. As soon as I walked in I was surrounded by kitten chaos. The sheets to the bed were ripped, the door had millions of scratches on it, fur of every color was passed around the room in small balls, and many fights were broke out over the kittens.

The yellow one seemed to be happy with clawing the crap out of the midnight blue colored cat, the red cat seemed to be trying to get the yellow one off of the blue, while the white and the brown one were fighting, the black and white one seemed to be hissing at either itself or the other blue one, and that just left the purple, black, and orange one to be neatly watching from the ripped sheets on top of the bed.

Glaring at the stupid Fur Balls, I kicked the yellow one off of the midnight blue one, then I cuddled that one in my arms, the kitten purred and snuggled into me. I looked to the other fighting ones and picked up the black and white one giving it a curious look, then put it on my shoulder, looking at the white and brown, I decided that the brown would kill the white, so I picked up the white one. I dumped the cats I had picked up on the bed near the calm ones then turned to the furious cats on the floor.

"Look here, shit balls," I plopped myself on the floor in front of the bed, making it so that I was comfortable. "Nichole may love you and all, but with behavior like this, her dad will make her send you to the pound, to be killed. I suggest cleaning up your act or dying. Your choice." I stated this in a calm and slightly annoyed tone.

The tone caused the long haired, yellow kitten to hiss at me. Tilting my head with a sinister glare, I frowned and then shrugged. I got up and walked over to the cat who was against the wall, it hissed again and bared it's claws.

"I dare you," I hissed back. It lunged and sunk it's claws into my leg also biting down for more effect, I reached down and pipped it off my leg by the extra skin on its back. I brought it face level and laughed as it struggled with its self. It was, indeed, paralyzed like every cat would be if you did this to them. "You're a true blond." I smirked and set him down. "But, I'm not an animal abuser, I'll send you to one though, so back the fuck off and behave, hellion. Or else Kenny will have fun skinning you alive." I threatened, making a cold chill go through all of the cats.

The cats looked at me and then all looked at the midnight blue colored cat who seemed to be whining about something. Oh, wait, it had been brutally mauled by the yellow one. I walked over and lifted the cat by it's armpits to go face level, it licked my nose.

My eye twitched and I sighed, setting it on my shoulder. "You annoy me, but I don't trust that blond thing with you, so, you get to come with me while those critters get to stay in here. Sound like fun." He purred and rubbed his adorable face into my cheek, I patted his head. "Good, now behave, children, behave." I said with a farewell to the kittens.

Leaving the room with a kitten wasn't my brightest idea, seeing as Nichole's bat-shit-crazy family was over, but better safe then sorry, right?

I stepped into the living room only to have a child run into my legs, "Elle, can I pwet da pwetty kitty?" A blond child whose height was just midway thigh asked me with her stunning blue eyes round and innocent. Pfft! Yeah, right! Like a kid would be innocent when they come from Nichole's family.

I glared at her and took the kitten off my shoulder and cuddled the kitten to me, "No, pest. You'll hurt him with your evil, dirty, little hands." I muttered darkly to her, hoping my hazel eyes looked scary while I glared at her.

Tears bubbled in her eyes and she began to wail, "BUT I WANNA HOLD DA KITTEH! WWHAAAAAA!" Annoying brat from hell.

I rolled my eyes in disgust and calmly walked away to the kitchen while her mother ran up to comfort her daughter, she glared at me with her hands on her hips when she entered the kitchen and asked me, "Why can't my daughter hold the cat? Is the cat 'to cool' for a kid to handle? Hmm? Or is it that she is blond and your afraid she's to stupid to know how to hold the cat?" Her mom asked skeptically, she had once overheard me talking about how much I hated Deidara, though she only heard the last part about how his blond hair made him so stupid. She has hated me since because all of her children are blond and so is she.

I gave her a bored look while her eyes remained fiery and angered. "Actually," I drawled out slowly as I let the kitten in my arms lick some ice cream out of my bowl, "It's for her safety, this cat is quite violent."

The mother snorted and walked over, plucking the cat from my arms, "Rea-AHHHHH!" She screamed as the wonderful kitten finally started to go off as the sugar entered his bloodstream. She threw the overly hyper cat at me and covered her bleeding cheek where the cat had tried to scratch her in order to get out of her arms. He seemed to be calm as he walked around on my shoulders and jumped on my head, getting himself caught in my hair as he swatted at my pony tail holding my onyx hair.

"Told you." I commented with a smirk while I patted the cats head from his position on my head. He licked my hand and jumped down onto my shoulder.

Nichole walked in, carrying the crying little pest that had asked for the cat in the first place. "Eliza, give me Midnight." Oh, so he was named.

I glared at her and he dug his claws into my shoulder and hissed at Nichole, burying himself into the crook of my neck and purring. "I think he likes me better." I chided with a small smirk, seeing as the claws in my skin didn't bother me at all.

"Well, it's either that, or take him into the bathroom with you." I gave her a questioning look, "You're bleeding all over the floor, moron."

I glared at my failure leg and grumbled curses under my breath as I stomped over to the bathroom to clean my leg. "When I get my hands on the stupid yellow eye sore, I'm watching as Kenny puts his ass in the blender." I growled, as I took a dark washcloth out of a drawer and set Midnight softly down on the counter next to me so he could watch me clean off my leg.

**Nichole's POV**

I looked at Helena and handed her her daughter. She thanked me and I couldn't help but ask, "What happened to your cheek?"

"That stupid devil cat mauled me." She growled, glaring at the direction of the bathroom.

Confusion struck me, "What? Midnight is hyper, yes, but violent, no. Oh, wait. Eliza did this to you?! Kami, I'll put her-"

"Not that spoiled brat, the cat! I don't know how you get animals with such evil intentions and raise something with RED EYES!" Helena scolded, I knew where this was going and so I tired to talk, but she cut me off. "You're 18 now, and yet you still act like a child! Your good-for-nothing father isn't even here on your birthday. I knew you mother should have left you with me, now you have that rude brat as a role model." My aunt ranted, her daughter Brianna playing with her shiny blond hair.

I glared at Helena and had an urge to slap her across the face for dissing Eliza, my kittens, and worst of all, my father. "If you feel that way, then get out. I don't need you around when I have the things that make me feel better, right. Here." Helena looked shocked before she rolled her eyes and patted my shoulder.

"One day, when you're living the life of a criminal and are wanted for stealing all because you relied on the bitch you call a friend and the bastard you call a father, don't run to me, I gave you my warning." She strutted off and I glared at her back as she collected her drunken husband, who burst into the bathroom to try and drag Eliza out, yelling about how they had a sleep over together tonight while she yelled at him to let her go and that she didn't want to be raped. I felt tears bubble in my eyes. Was this really what - were these people really what I called family? People who didn't care for me. People who acted as if they wanted me to be something, only to knock me down? Why was I so used to this? Was it because it happened where ever I go? When was I going to break? I smirked, and wiped my teary eyes. Fuck my emotions. I had Eliza. I shouldn't think such thoughts. No everyone liked her anyway.

'_Ikite ite gemenasai._'

I shook away my thoughts, not all that fond of how depressing they were. I smiled fondly at Midnight who seemed to be angry at Darvis for taking Eliza out of the bathroom, aww, Kitty Love. I let my smile grow into giggles as Eliza kneed Darvis in the nuts and scooped up the angry Midnight before Brianna or any other person had a chance to take the cat she had a sudden interest in. I smiled and then waltzed into the living room where my family members were either drinking the beer that they brought, singing horribly, dancing drunkenly, or joking about things I didn't find an once funny.

I stood on the table and yelled over the noise. "THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING, BUT IT'S EIGHT AND I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW, SO PLEASE LEAVE!" I hopped down as everyone grumbled and got off their lazy asses to collect their things and hugged me as they left, telling me happy birthday on their way out. When everyone was gone, I looked at the mess of my house and sighed, this was a lot of work. "I'm to lazy." I decided as I tromped back to my room, flung open the door, forgetting to close it, began to strip until down to my bra and undies, then I pulled into my super comfy PJs that was my money boxers and my bra. Ahh, bliss.

I hopped into bed and began my wonderful, peaceful journey to dreamland, were all my wonderful dreams come true. I'm so awesome.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, that's the party, enjoy it. Well, I enjoyed writing it. Also the whole Darvis thing, that actually happened. Though my uncle is not a pedophile, nor is he named Darvis. He just likes getting under my skin and every time I hit time to get out of his annoyingly stupid hugs, he tells me it means I have a crush. Not only that, but he calls me "sweetheart", "darling", and other embarrassing, creepy names that make me blush. Yes, I admit it. I, The Great Darkness, do in fact, have moments when I blush. Quit laughing or else I'll sacrifice your sorry ass to Jashin, *Glares at you with the look that could melt mountains make Madara in the flesh run for the melted mountains, and make my sister giggle and glomp me. Damn her.* Oh yes, Darkness has power.**

**Anyway, review, comment, favorite, follow, and maybe, if you're willing to, give me another cookie, they ruin my computer, so why not? BTW Any suggestions on pairings? I know, I know, as authors Riri and I need to have that settled, but I'm curious on the pairings and not just OC/Akatsuki person, but I mean like everyone pairings such as Saso/Dei or Kisa/Zet or Pein/KoKo. You know, the real stuff. We just want some readers views on what would make a better story, hell, who knows we might even do the pairing you suggest. So maybe, if you feel like helping with this story, comment. Wow, this is really long. Boo for annoying authors notes. Okay, so remember the first line of the paragraph and now, Darkness out!**

_Darkness may be out, but now it's Twink's turn. Hello readers. Hehe. I just edited this. I have to say, I'm proud of my sister for writing this, and believe it or not, our aunt is like that. Insult us, and/or our family and then try to make us follow her opinion. And yes, our family actually dose act like that. Embarrassing no? She was very much in character. I'm so not proud of that, but it was just in case you were wondering. Next chapter we will be naming the kittens, oh, have we got the chapter for you! You will either like it, or hate it. Muhahaha. Please review, we both like reading them. And, I disagree with the pairing thing. Kisame and Itachi are off limits! I don't care what you say, slash do, they ARE NOT available. Okay, so they are...kind of... But only will they be paired with Nichole. Anyone else is a no-no. I mean, seriously no. I refuse to just hand them out to anyone. They are for my sex dreams, and Nichole is basically me, so mine! Property of Twinkie216! You can try and deny it or challenge me, but trust me, so far I have won **every** battle. But, if you're cool with that, then good. But know that Nichole might not be paired with any of the Akatsuki in the very beginning or middle. It'll take time, and I don't want to rush any of these girls into a pair. So, pick out who you'd like them to be with, and enjoy as you sit back and read._

_BTW the next chapter might be out soon than you think. We already have most of it planned out._

_-**BitterSweetChaoticSerenity**_


	5. Naming My Childs- Uh, I Mean Kittens

**A/N: Alright, it's the used-so-often-I-want-to-kill-myself chapter. Yay! *Note the Sarcasm or Die* I like the kni- *clears throat* I mean, _next_ chapter. Heh, we just have to get through this one, soon enough, though, you will be seeing how Eliza became so good with knives.**

**Now, read on, childs. Enjoy this overly long chapter that we have blessed you with.**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**_Naming My Childs- Uhh, I Mean Kittens_

**Nichole's POV**

"Get up, child, I'll stab you." I heard Eliza threaten and so I shot up.

"I'm up, I swear!" I cried. I learned a couple years ago that when Eliza threatens to stab, she does.

She stood above me, showered, groomed, and in new, fresh clothes. She even had a cat on her shoulder, Midnight.

Chuckling I pointed at Midnight, "So... whats with you and the kitty." I gasped, "Is it Kitty Love? Wow, that would be weird."

"Hmm, maybe I should just stab you even though you're up." Eliza said with a straight face, tilting her head with a small, thoughtful, look in her eyes. I shivered.

"All you had to do was say 'shut up'." I said getting out of bed and then crossing my arms, "And when did I give you permission for you to use my shower?"

She smirked, "When you sleepily told me at six not to bother you with useless questions, so I did as I pleased. I also need to inform you of my leaving that will be in," She checked her watch, "Twelve minutes, and the fact that you are indeed late for school."

My jaw dropped and I cursed silently, "Well, what time is it?"

"1:18, why? Planning on going to school?" Her smirk widened as I sighed and fell on my bed.

"No, but where are you going?" I asked, looking at her with curious eyes.

"I have a hot date with destiny, why, you jealous?" She patted the cat on her shoulder when she said 'hot date' and that made me laugh.

"No, but I think Midnight is!" I laughed.

She glared at me and fingered the knife she usually had in her pocket, for safety reasons, of course. Even if she had gone to an all girls private school, the walk to the buses across the street could get you raped, murdered, mugged, or even shot in the city. "That reminds me, when I get back, tell me all the names of the kittens so I know what to yell out when they do something stupid."

I blinked, "The kittens aren't named, Midnight was named just because my dad decided it was a good name, I haven't honestly thought about what to call them yet."

Her sweat dropped at my answer and she shook her head while her hand came up to rub her temple, "Well, at least I know what to do when I get back."

"Where are you going?" I asked, sitting up from my bed and grabbing her arm.

"Crazy." She muttered back.

I rolled my eyes, " I said 'where' not 'what', Eliza."

She chuckled and sighed, cuddling Midnight in her arms. "I'm going to go pick a certain someone up, be back in a bit. Feed the cats edible food, not that cheap shit called 'cat food', I tried that once, Kami-awful stuff." Her face wrinkled in disgust and Midnight licked her nose, making her chuckle before she set him down on the floor and gave me a warm smile. "Let go, I'll return, child."

Nodding sadly, seeing as that 'certain someone' was in fact her drunkard father that she loved dearly despite the fact he was crazy and got in jail a lot for being publicly drunk or drunk driving or starting fights and pretty much being a drunk retard. She still loved the old goat. "Be careful!" I yelled after her as she walked out of the room, Midnight at her heels, meowing.

I watched as she left the house and heard the door shut with a final click. And then I was left alone in the darkness of my room. Alone. I let my head drop to my knees and pulled them to my chest. "Hurry back, Eliza, you know I don't like the dark." I whispered with the sight of Eliza's warm smile blazing in my mind to try and keep me from thinking things that shouldn't be though.

**Eliza's POV**

I closed the door and sighed, hoping the cats would get along and that Nichole wouldn't feel lonely, but I had to pick my dad up. He had called me, sober, and told me sheepishly that he had money in his back account and that I needed to just come pick him up from the police station so that he could go home. I had agreed, slightly happy to know that my dad was okay, seeing as him in the slammer wasn't good for his reputation nor for mine, but we all had our faults and it's not like beat me or anything, so I saw no problem with him drinking. I may have costed him jobs, but with his high IQ he would either find another or end up getting back his old one, so no worries on money.

I hopped into the borrowed car and started it up, my IPod was attached to the sound system and outplayed the ending of Sally and began playing Neked Arms by T. , the English version of course. Jashin, I loved this song so I began to sing with it as the upbeat tempo played.

"All those those dreams, all of my hope, all life com undone. In a world beaten and broken, I can see a rising sun! Burning down, scorching the earth, nowhere left to hide..." And so on I went with the song. Well, I have a decent voice, nothing as pretty as the vocaloids, Rin or Miku. But I had a better voice than Kenny, so I don't mind that much. I got weird stares from other drivers and so I stopped singing and just nodded my head to the song, lightly humming. I was self-concious about two things and two things only.

My father washing my clothes and people hearing me sing, everything else I could probably deal with. I have seen a naked man, hell, my dad had flashed me everyday since I was ten and he hated clothes just as much as he hated my mother. And that was a lot. The dirty skank had left us hanging when she found and I quote, "A sexier, better, richer man." Only to die later in an accident when they were speeding down the highway in his sports car. My father and I didn't go to her funeral, but we did dance on her grave on her birthday that year, it was the first year my dad had let me try beer.

I puked behind a tree close by. I think wine is more my style.

As I pulled into the parking lot of the jail, I saw my dad and an officer talking up a storm. Pulling up I rolled down my window and leaned out of the car, Imagine Dragon's song, Radioactive, playing softly in the background. "Hi honey, sorry to have to call you when you were over at your friends, but I had no other option." His black hair had white in it from his old age, but his slim, muscular body, his 'bad boy' appearance - small brush of hair on his face, wild hair, bright eyes, daring smile, and then the dark clothes that went along with it - all in all, he was an older, boy version of me. Hell, I even have a similar brain! Just with him, he had bright green eyes, not hazel.

I waved him off and thanked the officer, "Come on, dad, I'll drive you home."

He smiled at me and shook hands with the officer, "Sorry to bother you again, Tom." He said then he marched his way to the passenger seat as I rolled up my window. He slid in and pointed to my IPod, which was now playing Gangnam Style. "May I change it to something I understand?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah," I pulled out of the parking lot and checked to make sure it was clear before continuing on with my journey to my home. He changed it to Be My Friend by One-Eyed Doll and giggled along with her.

"There's a girl across the street from me, I buried her son beneath the tree, I don't know why she's mad at me, he was stinking up my garage, you see?" He said as one of his hands and ghosting them over my skin on my neck, making me shiver and my eye twitch. I gave him a playful glare and changed it to Committed.

"Ah, that's better."

"Hey!" My father whined childishly, but the handsome smirk placed on his face told me he was kidding. "Bad child, I was listening to my favorite cannibalism song!"

And that's pretty much how it went, us switching the songs on each other while we made stupid and childish comments back and forth until we reached the apartment complex in which he lived. I had moved out to live with my bi friend, Kenny. Who, by the way, let me borrow his Jeep because his boyfriend, Marcus, was taking him on a cruise to the Bahamas. Lame right?

But, hey, at least I got to drive a cool car!

I leaned over and kissed my dad's forehead before hugging him, he did the same and hugged back. I didn't want to know on how he had managed to get into the slammer. So we said our farewells and I quickly drove home to name the kittens. OH I WAS GONNA HAVE FUN! I'm naming one of them Pimp, I just don't know which one... Hm...

**Nichole's POV**

I don't know when I had fallen asleep, but I was laying down on my bed, curled in a ball, dried tears on my cheeks. I had been awaken by the yell the came from Eliza, "HONEY! I'M HOME! COME GIVE ME SUGAR!" Was her loud bellow that made me think quick and jump into the bathroom. She sounded happy and I didn't want my tears to put her down.

"Sorry, shitting right now, be out soon. How about you round up the cats in the living room so we can name them!" I called out to her, looking at my red eyes with annoyance I had broken down when she had left, my favorite blue kitten, no not Midnight, had came in and comforted me, purring and rubbing his soft, furry body against my leg to show me that he was here.

"Okay, that's a good idea, don't take to long!" She called then I heard her say in a lower tone, "All right, childs, to the living room, we have fun planned for today!"

I smiled at her and then looked regretfully at the scrap marks on my arms. I looked around and smiled. With a sigh I yelled, "ELIZA, I'M COLD! GET ME SOMETHING WARM!"

Eliza retorted, "LET ME WARM YOU UP, SUGAR!"

I shook my head rapidly and yelled, "NO!" I smiled bitterly. "JUST GET MY CLOTHES!" A sudden thump on the door made me jump and Eliza was heard giggling on the other side of the door.

"There are your clothes sweetie. Clean up nicely dear, you have to be presentable for your children."

I sweat dropped, but nodded even though she couldn't see it. I cracked the door open and quickly snatched up a the clothes. I threw them in the bathroom and locked the door while shutting it. I then look at the clothes. They were long PJs I loved. It was my Mickie mouse pants and a tank top with a jacket. I sighed contently. She knew exactly what I needed.

I picked up the tank top and slipped it on, then slid on the pajama pants quickly. I sighed and grabbed my forearms. They stung badly from where I had cut them. I shook my head and wanted to hit something. I didn't even know why I did it this time!

Knowing I shouldn't dwell, on it, I opened the door while putting the jacket, on, making sure to also get a blanket from my room before marching to the living room.

"Ah, I'm here, love," I called to Eliza. She was standing in the middle of the kittens as the pawed mindlessly at each other.

"Good," Eliza commented, clapping her hands and getting the kittens attention.

I looked at her new attire, she didn't have on her plain black summer clothes on, this time he had on her 'I Live To Die' shirt that was dark purple on the top, dark blue in the middle, and light blue at the bottom. The letters 'I Live To' in a magenta like color while 'Die' was in blood red. She now had on ripped up jean short shorts that didn't show anything. She, for some awkward reason had Midnight on her shoulders, I'm beginning to think he was a decoration, like jewelry more than just a lovable kitten.

"Alright, so lets get started," I ordered with a clap of my hands. I plopped on the floor and smiled brightly. "Kittens come to Mama!"

The kittens crowded around me and Eliza sat next to me so that we had the cats in front of us. "Now, we begin... The Naming!"

My sweat dropped as I looked at Eliza's face through the side of my eye. "Ohh-kay? Uh, well," I reached over and took a pouty Midnight off of her shoulder. "He should be with his group."

"Why did you name him, but not the other ones?" Eliza asked.

I shrugged, "Well I just thought Midnight would be a good name for him. I had some thoughts on other names for the kittens, but I just never fully named them. So lets just get on to naming them!" I picked up the red one with brown eyes. "Let's name him Valentine! I was reading this one fanficiton were these girls got a Sasosy kat and they named him Valentine. I might just die if we don't name our cutie Valentine." I made a cute face to the kitten and then looked to Eliza. She looked disturbed and disgusted. She groaned, and snatched the red kittie from my grasp.

"We shall name him Scorpion," Eliza declared.

"No! Valentine! Why the hell would we name him Scorpion?!" I whined.

Eliza glanced at me, as if I was a lower being. "You're stupid. It's obviously so we can do this." She cleared her throat and sang, "DIE! DIE! DIEEEE SCORPION! When we are angry at him. This badass kit don't need such a sissy name. Look at the eyes. Fierce and deadly. My kind of cat."

I felt myself just gawk at her, completely appaulded. "YOU WANT TO NAME HIM THAT SO WE CAN SING YOUR WEIRD SONGS WHEN I GET MAD?!" I yelled. I looked at the kitten and shook my head pity. "I don't know why I didn't think of that first."

We both looked at each other, our eyes locking and with a nod we both said, "Scorpion."

Eliza set him down and then picked up an orange kitten. "Holy shit. What do we do with this eye sore?" Eliza asked, holding him up to her face to look into his eyes. He hissed and Eliza pouted. "Aw, he don't like me. Boohoo. I say we name him Pein. Mostly because the color of his fur is a pain in the ass to look at."

I shook my head at her blunt rudeness. "Don't be mean to my kitties! He is my baby. We shall name him Rein! That just sounds so cute for an orange kitten! Oh God, and it's like a contradiction. I _love_ contradictions." I smiled and cooed softly at the orange kit while Eliza snorted in disgust.

"Then his name is obviously Cutie." She lifted him up so she was eye level with his reproductive organs. "It's a he. Thank Jashin. The look in his eyes when you speak made me think he's a girl. Just making sure. But it's so cute. I kind of want to play with it."

I didn't say anything as I watched her pet the orange kit and then look at his reproductive organ again. "Were talking about his penis, or the whole cat?" I asked innocently.

Eliza shrugged calmly. "Doesn't make a difference to me." Midnight and most of the other cats were choking with what might of been laughter or their kitty-saliva. The orange kit looked ready to kill them. Aw, he's already getting embarrassed by his Mamas. Cute~!

Her answer had me gawking again. "Eliza-chan! My babies!"

She just shrugged again. "I declare him Rein. You win. Hand me another one."

I sighed and shook my head, looking around. I spotted the big blue one that had been in my room earlier and smiled. "Ohhh~ Let's name him first!" I cuddled him to me with a big smile on my face, trying to pass him as much love as I could. "He's blue and cute and cute and cute and cute and blue!" I squealed kissing his head madly. "I wanna name him Ikuto!"

Eliza stared at me for a minute before she nodded and rubbed her temple. "Okay, Ikuto it is, Amu-chan."

I blushed and set the kitten down, "Don't group me with you, kitty whore!"

Eliza just smirked and scooped up the long haired brown kitten. "Well, hello there, shit fur."

She was about to get scratched in the cheek but the brown kitten stopped and meowed softly.

"Fuck you, too. Anyway, Nichole what should we name him?"

"Coco!" I yelled, seeming it was the fist thing that came to mind.

Eliza nodded and said, "Pimp it is."

I thought I felt my jaw hit the floor. "You can't name him Pimp!"

"Aw, but I just did..." She gave me a halfassed shrug and picked up the purple one. "Aww. You're cute. I wanna name you something cute... What's something cute...? Hmm. I can't name you Nichole, that'd get confusing."

"Name her Princess!" I piped up, smiling. "She's cute enough to be. Look at her little eye. She's so precious." I reached over and pet her head. "So cute!"

Eliza scoffed at the name. "I don't see why we have to name her Princess when we can name her Queen. Muhahaha. She'll be my little loyal follower. Of course, I'm higher than the Queen and could stomp her like a bug."

"Stop killing my babies!" I complained.

"_Stop killing my babies!_~" Eliza mocked, setting Queen down.

"Oh shut up, bitch. Who's left?"

Eliza looked around and shook her head. "We have named a grand total of five kittens..." Eliza paused and then slowly pointed to every cat. "The fat white one over there is...Akuma. The barbie blonde one over there is now...uh...some help?"

I looked over at the cute kitten and but on a blank face. "Dickless." After a moment I giggled and turned to Eliza. "Sai moment! OMG! Name him Sai!"

"Uh, that's a girl," Eliza protested. I looked at the kitten again and shook my head.

"It's a guy. Look into his eyes," I said dismissively. I looked at the other kittens around me and smiled at the small green one. "Camo." I waited a moment for Eliza to protest, but she didn't, so I continued on. I scanned around and looked for another kitten to name. "Oh! The black one in the corner is Moonlight!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together in delight. "He was the last one, Eliza. So, let see if we remember their names...I might, but I wouldn't hold to much faith in this brain. It has vagina malfunctions, and . . . that doesn't make much sense..."

Eliza sighed and looked around. "The one on my shoulder is Midnight. The last kitten you named is Camo. The black one in the corner is Moonlight. The big blue one is you lover, Ikuto." I blushed a little at that. I'd LOOOOVE that. "The red one is Scorpion. The blonde on is Dickless...no...Sai. The shitty brown one is Pimp. The evil white on is named Akuma. The orange eye sore is Rein. And I think that means that the cutest little purple kitten wraps up the group."

I looked around at each kitten as she said their name, and some other comments. They were all here! All mine! I felt happiness die to sadness once I remembered my forearms. I was a weak human being...

Making a silent vow to try and be a better care taker, I lifted my head and smiled brightly at my kittens. All mine, and maybe, just maybe, I will let Eliza have Midnight. Seeing as they do get along.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, suicidal thoughts, they make my day. Especially when the knife goes chop-chop-chop. Heheheheh. Anyway, Darkness edited this, so. Yeah. I hate the naming chapter, they are usually so boring I hope this is alright. It's something that is in every Kitty fanfiction, and I just... hate the un-originality of the chapter, it disgusts me. BTW I get to do a poem about death and I chose to do the poem about Itachi. I think I'll put it up here fr you to read. Or maybe on my normal account.**

**Oh, and thanks to the person who gave their thoughts on the pairings. Thanks for your opinions. Very well appreciated I'm glad you ignored my annoying twin, she can be so annoying sometimes. Anyhoo, you know how Eliza and Nichole like to sing? Well a 'fun' idea me and my sister had was to upload onto youtube on what they sound like. What do you guys think of that? It would be my sister and I singing. Me = Eliza and Riri = Nichole with 'wonderful' pictures of our characters that I have to draw unless you want stick figures as your guide to what our characters look like. Seeing as we still have no fanart. *Shakes head disappointingly.*  
**

**Anyhoo, review or die. The choice is yours. We quickly did this chapter (and made it long, too) just because as soon as this disgusting chapter is done, I can get to the chapter of knives and stabbing, and applied raping to soon follow. Ahh, how I love writing such things. *Eyes sparkle with glee, then turn dark as to seeing you're still here.* _Now review._**


	6. Trip and A Couple Of Movies?

**A/N: Well, yeah the order is off, sadly my Youtube chapter will be postponed until next time, because Riri deemed it important to put this in here first... *Sigh* The things I do for her... *Shakes head* anyway, read and hopefully review to this chapter. And...OMG! What the hell?! It's almost been a month since we updated! You wanna know why? No one reviewed the last chapter... No one gave us any feedback. Selfish bitches, keeping your thoughts to yourself. Assholes... REVIEW DAMMIT! Then maybe we will update faster. I personally believe that this took so long because of school and all the projects the teachers are trying to cram in before Summer. Then again it could be because of how annoying this chapter is to write, but, hey, it has to be done. So, read on! (Can you tell the difference on who said what?)**

_**Also, check out our profile. VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION ON THERE, READ IT ALL!**_

* * *

**Chapter Five **  
_Trip And A Couple Movies?_

**Eliza's POV**

"Come on," Kenny pestered, him and his boyfriend had returned and now they want to drag me and my father on a trip. Jashin, why didn't he understand the word no?

"No, Kenny. Just go with my dad!" I barked, rubbing my temple as a headache started to rise.

Kenny pouted, his mop of orange hair hanging in dread locks from his head. "Eliza, just come with us," He grabbed my hands and fell to his knees, giving me his puppy eyes. Damn bastard knew just want to do. "You know how your dad gets when he is drunk, he will scare my honey-boo-boo away."

Muttering dark things under my breath I finally let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, I'll go ask Nic-" The air left me as Kenny suddenly shot up, his blue eyes shining and he hugged the life out of me, spinning me around.

He finally stopped and gave me a kiss on the lips, making me jerk back. He rested his forehead on mine and announced, "I love you!" He put me into another hug and spun me around, then dropped my body down to the grass where I dizzily laid sprawled out on the lawn. He cleared his throat and picked me up, "Uh, sorry."

"Uh, huh." I said as I clutched my head, wishing the world to stop spinning so fast.

He kissed my forehead and threw me over his shoulder, walking me to his car. He dumped me in his boyfriends lap in the passengers seat. "Hi Eliza." Said the spinning face of Marcus. "So... I'm guessing you said yes?" He asked as he watched Kenny march into Nichole's house only to have Midnight run under his legs and sprint into the Jeep.

"Hi Midnight, wanna go camping?"

"Meerrrow," He replied, settling himself on my lap and giving a kitty glare to Marcus who chuckled and then looked at me.

"Sorry, but I'm bringing my dog, he doesn't like cats..." Marcus said, looking at me sheepishly.

I shrugged, picking Midnight up. My loyal kitten licked my nose and pawed at my cheek, letting out another adorable meow. I sighed, "Sorry, baby, but I have to go. I'll leave you with a super mission while I'm gone though." Midnight's ears that were once flat on his head perked up. "Take care of Nichole and make sure she stays away from trouble, you be there to protect her. You and Camo, alright?" Midnight gave me a confused look while Marcus did his best to hide his chuckle, but I was sitting on his so I felt his body shake. "Camo is like a blood thirsty animal, so, he is good for the job. But don't tell him I said that."

Marcus cleared his throat in attempt to keep his laughter from growing to much. "Uh... done?"

I slid off of his lap and nodded, cuddling the purring kitten in my arms. "Yeah, I gotta go put him inside. then we can pick up my dad."

Marcus nodded. "You know you have to sit on my lap because we are 'stealing' you, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sounds like Kenny," Marcus smirked, his green eyes filled with amusement, his army cut golden hair looking dark in the shade of the car.

I walked inside to see Kenny doing what he had to me to Nichole. My sweat dropped and I let a squirming Midnight go while he ran and playfully tackled Sai who battered him until he saw me glaring at him and gave me an awkward look before giving a kitty hug to Midnight. I nodded before I was 'tackled' by a dazed Nichole.

"I'm... never saying yes... ever again..." She told me, blinking rapidly. I let out a chuckle before I was pulled off the ground and slung over Kenny's shoulder.

"Sorry to leave on such short notice, but we need to leave if we want to get there," Kenny said and I kneed him in the gut, making him drop me. I rolled on impact of the ground and gave Nichole a parting hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I loves you! So be careful and don't talk to strangers, I left Midnight in charge of you." Nichole gave me halfhearted hug. "Best of all, be good."

I was about to pull back but she held on to me and so I looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "Can I have... a person over while you're gone?"

I thought about it, but then shrugged, I trusted her judgement of character so I said, "You're eighteen, this is your house, do what you want." I kissed her head. "Be back on Monday. NO SEX!" I called over my shoulder, watching with amusement as a dusty and dark blush formed over her cheekbones and nose. So cute!

And with that I was dragged away from her by the ecstatic Kenny and thrown back on Marcus' lap. Where we then drove to my dads and picked him up. Now, to travel the annoying distance to Bennett Springs. Ahh, the fun of camping/trout fishing!

**Nichole's POV**

I sighed, and settled on the couch. I looked around for the remote, and frowned when I saw it on the coffee table. So far away! "Come here!" I growled, lunging sideways for it. Of course, I fell off the couch and slapped my hand over the remote, bringing it to me. "Muhahaha. Now you're mine!" I then realized that I had to move to get back to the sitting position I wanted to be in and sighed. Why was life so hard?

Moving back into the position I wanted, I turned on the TV and got comfortable.

"Tonight, is a night all for me! Tonight is when I live my life to be free~!" I sang, placing my thoughts to a random beat. "My kittens know what you did in the dark!~" I screamed randomly. I chuckled when Scorpion's head turned my way along with Sai's. A kitten suddenly launched at me, and landed on my stomach harshly. "OW!" I shrieked. I picked the kitty up off of my stomach and held it in the air, as I complained. "Meanie kitty! Im'ma punish you. Don't hurt me." I looked at the kitten and saw it was Moonlight. He was gave me an innocent look and tilted his head to the side. I almost screamed again, but this time at his adorable-ness.

"Me...ow?" he tried. I pouted, looking into his big dilated kitten eyes.

"Bad kitty...?" I mumbled, not sure what to do. It was just a kitten. A cute and harmless kitten. He didn't mean to do it... I grunted and tossed the kitten to the floor. "Bad kitty," I scolded darkly. But deep down, we both knew better. Kittens were cute, but they also need discipline.

The kitten let out a curt meow and then scurried away, like a wimp. I shrugged off the guilty feeling that knitted through me and went to my recordings. I scrolled through the list until I found one movie I had to watch.

"YES! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T RECORD, BUT NOW THAT YOU HAVE-!" I exclaimed. I sprang off the couch and ran into the kitchen. I then made a bowl off popcorn and grabbed a couple two liters of mountain dew. Not thinking I could over do it on snacks, I grabbed a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. Nothing could ruin this movie, and I refused to have to get up. I wrapped my arms around the two liters and the bowl of popcorn. I had the bag of Doritos hanging from my mouth and I grunted, moving towards the living room. I set everything down carefully on the coffee table and then stood up.

I placed my hand on my hips and let out a thoughtful hum.

"I should use the restroom really quickly," I thought out loud. With a content sigh, I made my way towards the bathroom. I went into the bathroom and did my business then I came out ready to watch this movie. "I'm ready! I'm ready," I mumbled, bouncing slightly in my step.

As soon as my feet were in the living room, I launched to the couch and landed expertly on my back. In an instant, I had the remote in my hand and was about to press the play button, but a, "Meow!?" made me stop. I looked down to see that Queen and Midnight both were looking up at me. I smiled and cupped them both in my arms.

"Hello sweeties. You can watch this with me. I don't think I should watch it alone anyway." And with that, I pressed clicked on the recording of '_Easy A'_.

**Eliza's POV**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Yes!"

"Really?!"

"No."

"Aw... how about-"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO!"

I groaned and rubbed my temple. "I told you not to let my dad get a Red Bull. But noooo, we just had to get it."

Kenny gave me a look. "I thought he would be able to manage, but it SEEMS HE ONLY GETS MORE ANNOYING!" Kenny cried, giving a glare at my father. I patted him on the shoulder.

"Calm down, Kenny." I said, trying to play peace keeper. "He is just excited. Dad calm down or else I will drop you off at the Jail house for the night."

My dad instantly shut up and Marcus was beaming. "Wow, so this is what's it's like being a Peterson? Well, I love it! It is so... enthusiastic!" Marcus ranted, causing small smirks on Kenny and I's faces.

"Kenny, you found a good one if he can handle the shit that goes down in this group of crazy psychos." I teased, making a small blush cover his and Marcus' cheeks.

"Oh, shut up, Eliza, pansy ass cat lover." Kenny defended, slapping the back of my head.

I glared at him. "If my kitten was a man, he would destroy you."

Kenny rolled his eyes, "oh I'm shaking in my boots and pissing my pants." He replied in a sarcastic tone. "Now if everyone would just shut up, we can get there before nightfall!" And with that, he blasted the music and for the rest of the road trip the four of us sang along to our favorite rock bands.

Jumping out of the car as Kenny pulled into the driveway that led to a small looking worn trailer. "Well," Kenny began. "Here we are, lot 118, trailer camper. Alright, there is a Gas Station just a mile North so we can all get food and other stuff like bugs spray or sun screen if we run out or need it." Kenny and my father grabbed all of our bags while Marcus and I scouted the trailer.

Upon noting that there were only two rooms, I walked over to Kenny and pinned him against the kitchen wall, where he had been putting away the snack food so that it didn't spoil. "Care to explain to me why there are only two rooms?" I growled.

There was no way I was sleeping on the old, probably semen filled, couch. Kenny lightly pushed me away and rolled his eyes at my temper. "Well, lil Queen, I must say, I didn't know you were so against sleeping in the same room as your father."

I narrowed my eyes. "Kenny." I growled lowly, making him chuckle and ruffle my hair.

"Don't worry child, I have an air mattress for your father to sleep on, seeing as I'm not sure if he can handle not wetting or puking on the bed. Catch my drift?" I nodded, seeing as we had bought beer and some rum to add some fun to the trip and help sleep at night in the unfamiliar surroundings.

Crossing my arms I looked away from him in a pout. "You could have told me that before I went off on you."

"But then where would I get my entertainment if everything was calm and orderly?" Kenny asked, leaning on one foot and crossing his arms as well, mocking me.

"Alright," I clapped my hands together, making Marcus and my father come into the Kitchen with Kenny and I. "So what are the plans?"

The boys smirked devilishly at me and I glared back as Kenny turned his evil eye to me, "well, we had been thinking..."

**Nichole's POV**

I stuffed my face into the couch pillow and let out a sob, this movie was just so...romantic! "It's so beautiful!" Queen seemed to agree as she let out her own kitty-sob and then angrily shoved Midnight off the couch, letting out an annoyed grumble before snuggling back to my side. I then noticed as she did so that all the other cats were looking at the screen with bitter expressions or were glaring at it, as if the movie had disgusted them. Assholes.

I sniffed and got up, startling Queen. She meowed, and her little head snapped up so she could gaze at me. I smiled down at her.

"I think I need a moment, I just can't help it. It was a such a beautiful movie! I can't believe that he actually fell for her! They road away on a lawnmower! How romantic!" I wiped my eyes, bouncing on my feet, trying to stop the tears. After a moment, I sniffed again, and sighed. "Time for something to bring up my spirits," I said, not being able to hold back the emotion in my voice.

With that, I pivoted and stutted to the kitchen. Queen followed my, curiosity shinning brightly in her eyes. She meowed, padding behind me. I looked down at her and smiled again. She was just so adorable with all of her creepy stalking.

"Well, we have boys here, so lets not toture them again. I was thinking a horror, but since I can't get through those without bad things happening, I thought we'd watch an action movie. So, then I thought porn-" Queen let a sharp meow, but I ignored her "-but you are only cats. So, I decided on the _perfect_ movie, so it won't be that bad," I informed. Queen looked around and hopped onto the counter just as I circled around the island. I stopped in front of the fridge and opened the right side. I looked around and let out a squeal when I found what I was looking for. I pulled out my birthday cake ice cream and abandoned the fridge. I let it close on it's own.

I hummed my happy song while a danced- if you could call it that. It was more of a 'fuck yeah' strut- to the dishwasher. I opened the machine up and reached in, and pulled out a spoon. Screw bowls. I kicked the door closed and then looked to Queen. She was giving me a weird look, and I frowned.

"Don't judge me, you're a purple cat," I childishly remarked, making a face of my own. Queen acted as if she didn't see it and hope off the counter, and sprinted into the living room.

I smiled and skipped there. I set my icecream down n the coffee table and ran to the movie shelf, quickly scanning it for the _perfect_ movie. Once I found it, I kept it close to me, and didn't let any of the kittens see it. They'd find out sooner or later, anyway.

After I inserted the disk into the BlueRay player, I turned and walked back to the couch, seating myself calmly. I grabbed the TV's remote, changed the channel to the BlueRay one, and smiled as the previews played. Of course, then I ditched the TV remote, throwing it back on the coffee table and picking up the one next to me on the couch, and skipping through them.

After two minutes, the main menu screen for '_Romeo Must Die_' appeared. I giggled, and grabbed my icecream, popping off the lid, and then grabbing my spoon. I was ready. And with that, I clicked the button on the remote, and the movie began.

**Eliza's POV**

I was sitting upside down as my father guzzled a beer. I decided to try and break up the makeout session my father and I had forced Kenny into, his boyfriend on the other hand... I chuckled at how energetically Kenny had been tackled by Marcus. They made such a cute couple.

My dad nudged me and I looked at him. "No, I'm not going to makeout with you dad." I said to my drunken father who had probably forgot I was his daughter. Silly fool.

"Oh... Sorry, 'Liza," he burped. "Forgot it was you... You're so pretty." He slurred, giving me in flawless charming smile. I snorted and shifted to where I was sitting correctly on the couch and cave a cat call to Marcus, commenting on how well he kissed Kenny.

Marcus had his face grow apple red in embarrassment while Kenny flipped me off. Their kissing session finally ended when they both sat back from each other, panting. "We should take this somewhere else." Kenny stated, giving my father and me a look.

I scowled and pointed to the ground. "We are family... and I'm curious, what does gay sex look like?"

"Gay sex." Kenny retorted, cuddling Marcus to him. Aww...

I rolled my eyes as my father let out a bellowing laugh. "Gahaha! Good one, haha, Kenny!" My father punched me in the arm and I gave him a look.

"Kenny..." I said, staring at my dad. "I think..." I looked at Kenny and he nodded.

"Yeah, sorry Marcus, this trip just got cut short. We will take you on the Walk Of Life another day." Kenny kissed Marcus' temple and removed his boyfriend from his lap. "Alright, grab your dad."

I nodded and pounced on my father, holding his arms far away from him. "No, bad Eliza!" My father argued, getting his arms out of my grip and pushing me to the floor. Great, my dad was sex-drunk this time. Great...

"Dad!" I shouted and he pinned me to the floor, smiling.

"No, no, darling. Call me-" Kenny pulled my dad off of me and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

Kenny gave me an apologetic smile, "sorry."

I rubbed my wrist and kicked my dad in the nuts, giving Kenny an amused look. "Sorry for what? Saving my virginity that I have kept through my years?" Kenny smiled at me while Marcus left to start the car. I smiled back at Kenny and then turned my sights back to my dad, "now to get him in the car and back home..."

Getting him in the car and going back home was the easy part, but everyone being half drunk or knocked out was not. So, I had to drive. I hate driving in the dark, especially when you have to go through the back roads. I always think that someone with a shotgun is going to find me and shoot me down. Well, I had to drive, now, when it was one in the morning for the trip that would take hours to get back home. But, I guess it was good that I would save my father from going to jail for molestation, that would be awkward.

And so, I made the annoying trip, constantly telling Marcus and Kenny that were in the back grinding on each other that they were not allowed to have sex with my father and I in the car. We made it back to town as the sun was already up in the sky and I was the only one awake, Marcus having fallen asleep cuddling with Kenny and my dad in the passenger seat next to me, a stream of droll escaping his open mouth.

I was silently jamming out to Tentacles by Ghost Town, the music only played just a bit above a whisper, as not to disturb Marcus who was a light sleeper. I pulled up to my father's house, and lightly shook Kenny, he woke, his grip on Marcus tightening as he looked around. "What... Oh." He removed Marcus from his person and Marcus rolled over and curled up into a ball, falling back asleep.

"Sorry." I muttered, unclicking my seatbelt and sliding from the car, feeling the cool early summer wind on my face. Kenny got out as well and we both worked quickly, me fishing through my dad's pockets to find his house key. I found it, unlocked his door and went inside his house. I showed Kenny where my father's room was and wrote my father a note.

Kenny snuck up on me and pulled me into a hug, "you'll get a boyfriend one day." He told me, shocking me furthor.

"What?" I asked, he released me and let me turn around.

"A boyfriend, or girlfriend, you get one." Kenny told me, laying his forehead on mine.

I looked away, "what makes you think I want one?" Really? Where had this come from? I looked back at him to see him giving me his brotherly look. "Kenny!" I whined as he kissed my forehead.

"I saw it when you looked at Marcus and I. Don't worry, my unrelated sister." Kenny ushered me out of the house, locking the door behind him as he closed it. He slapped my ass, making me jump and trip him as we walked back to his car. "You'll get a stellar guy with mad bed skills and he'll ride you all-"

I took off my shoe and chucked it at him, it hit him in the forehead, stopping his stupid rant. But, in truth, his rant had me giggling. It was good to have his comfort and good to know he could read me. Nichole nor my father could do that. "Shut up, Kenny, or you'll wake Marcus."

I heard a big yawn and as I strapped myself in on the passenger side of the car, Marcus leaned over the seats to plant a sloppy kiss on Kenny's mouth. "Too late." Marcus stated as he pulled back. "Now, can we make this quick? I have a boner and I don't think it will go away!" Marcus whined, he seemed still woozy and so I guess the rum Kenny and I had dared him to try was still in his system. I don't think I would ever hear him be so blunt.

I laughed, not at all offended. "You heard your boyfriend, you better hurry me home or else Marcus will jizz all over your car!" I let out another small laugh then suddenly stopped. "I still have yet to see how gay's have sex."

"Your not finding out!" Marcus shouted, his cheeks a tainted red. With Marcus proclaiming a boner and me talking about sex, his embarrassment was at it's maximum.

I let out a fake disappointed sigh before sitting in silence, listening to the bickering Marcus and watching how Kenny's face seemed to grow redder and redder. Finally we made it home and I called a goodbye before trotting up the way and into the house. I opened the surprisingly unlocked door and chuckled at the fact Nichole was passed out on the couch, a mess surround her as she cuddled up with Queen.

"Aw." I took out my phone as I kicked the door behind me closed. I took a photo of Nichole and Queen and studied before I called it good and walked into the kitchen. I found an edible looking can of cranberry sauce and opened it. I grabbed a spoon and made my way to the guest room. When I walked into the room, I noted with a smile that Midnight was sleeping on my pillow and set my food down so that I could cuddle him.

"Meeroow?" Midnight asked as he blinked, waking up.

I smiled and whispered, "shh, go to sleep." Oh great.. I sound like Jeff.

Forgetting about my cranberry sauce, I lied down with Midnight still in my arms and fell asleep.


	7. Youtube Challenges Gone Wrong?

**A/N: 'Kay, now that we have gotten through the most painful chapters - in my eyes anyway. I now introduce viral videos that I happened to find on Youtube, my personal favorite happens to be the knife song, I really did master it, though I'm not allowed to use a knife. Boo. Read and, hopefully, review.**

_**Also, check out our profile. VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION ON THERE, READ IT ALL! DAMMIT!**_

* * *

**Chapter six **  
_Youtube Challenges Gone... Wrong?  
_

**Eliza's POV**

"Stir-stir-stir the rice... So it doesn't stick to the bottom." I sang as I stirred the rice on the stove. Ah, cannibalism songs always cheer me up after having to listen to the shitiness that is reality TV. Nichole walked in as I sang and her eye twitched.

"I'm now not hungry, you weird psycho," she muttered, plopping down in a chair to glare at me.

I shrugged. "More for me."

She just stared at me as kittens rushed in the kitchen and meowed loudly. An argument? No, they were just fat asses that wanted food. I glanced at them halfheartedly, silently cooing at Midnight for being so adorable, then glaring at Dick- Err... Sai, for pawing at him. "Hey." Sai's hair stood up as he slowly turned his head to look at me. I made a whizzing sound and stirred the rice harder, imitating a blender.

He got the message and hid behind an annoyed Scorpion. Nichole gasped at me and scooped up Sai. "Eliza! Quit scaring my cats, cute kittens like themselves like to play rough." She giggled when Sai purred and sent me a glare when the knucklehead known as Nichole, wasn't looking.

'Dickless, waste of space...' I internally growled giving the cat a glare. He sent me back a kitty smirk.

My eye twitched and I considered turning on the blender and making a smoothie out of anything yellow and edible. But then my mind went rational and I decided anything yellow and red, but the thing that stopped me was that I remembered I'm supposed to like cats, so I merely shrugged off the idea and scooped the finished rice into a bowl. Feeling like a boss, I smacked the kitten out of her arms as I presented the food to Nichole.

The cat landed with a thud on it's back. "Hm, so it's not a cat, cats are skilled enough to land on their feet. This is just an abused rat," I said jokingly, poking the hissing kitten with my toe. He scratched my toe and it started to bleed. My good mood disolved and I felt the unending feeling to shank the damn eyesore.

"See, it's what you get when you mess with a kitten and call it a rat," Nichole piped, patting Sai on the head.

Rolling my eyes I turend my attention back to her. "Eat it," I muttered when she used the fork to poke it, as if it would explode. I rolled my eyes when she gave me a suspicious look and took a forkful, "You do it or else I let you starve."

Nichole opened her mouth to speak but I crammed it with rice. Her eyes turned to hearts and she stole the fork from me, pushed me away, and gobbled it down. She chimed, "That was so good! I approve of your cooking!" She added a comical thumbs up, and winked at me.

I sweat dropped and I face-palmed as a sigh escaped my lips. "Nichole, grow up. You would eat my cooking whether you liked it or not, you would burn down the house if you tired to cook."

Nichole scoffed, giving me a look, before she whipped her head to the side to face me and went, "No." Then went back to shoveling down her food.

'Salad for me it is,' I thought sadly, wanting to also have some Chicken Fried Rice, but oh well. 'Better not let her lettuce go to waste.'

Sighing, I walked over to the fridge, picking up a knife as I did so. I noticed it wasn't the cleanest but shrugged it off, all I was going to do was cut lettuce. Opening the stainless steel door I squatted down and opened the bottom drawer to unwrap my tasty dinner from it's plastic restraints and cut it up.

Mmm... Lettuce... So damn refreshing.

I set the unwrapped lettuce head on the cutting board from under the sink and began my assault on it with a knife, pretending it was Sai. 'Hehehehe, stupid dickless little eyesore.'

"Uhh, Eliza?" Nichole called, I stopped cutting and looked over my shoulder.

"What?"

She pointed to the head of lettuce. I looked down and sweat dropped. "You just brutally killed my lettuce," she said as I stared down at the chopped lettuce, it was nicely cut, but just all over the cutting board.

Rolling my eyes I grabbed a bowl from her cabinet near the fridge and shoveled the green contents in. After that I put the used utensils in the sink and grabbed my bowl. But on my way to the tabel I saw Camo looking ready to either pass out or maul me, with Midnight trying to calm Camo down. Hm, wonder what that's all about.

Sitting down, I began to eat while Nichole looked up from the large bowl of rice she was almost done with. "So," _munch, munch, munch._ "what do we do now? I'm bored and free the rest of the day, you?"

"Ditto..." I slowly at my salad and then an idea popped into my mind. "Hey, how about we check out youtube? Maybe do some challenges? I have an account, wanna do it?"

"Hmm I don't want people to see my face... but okay, nothing like embarrassing yourself for everyone in the world to see, right?" She rose an eyebrow.

I chuckled, "Youtube challenges it is."

**Nichole's POV**

"No," I said crossing my arms as Eliza held out a spoon full of Cinnimin out for me to take.

"Come on, if NigaHiga can do it so can you!" Eliza protested, putting the spoon closer to my face.

Annoyed I took the spoon and muttered out, "Fine, lets get this over with." Eliza turned on her camera as I hesitantly put the cinnimin in my mouth. The taste was bitter and the spice quickly turned my mouth dry.

"Good, now swallow." Eliza said with a small smile creeping on her face.

That little bitch.

I glared at her, but tried to swallow. I couldn't and so instead I hacked up that spice and it flew out of my mouth in a cloud of brown. Eliza laughed at me and I ran to the sink to cool off my flaming mouth. Word of advise, never eat so much spice raw.

When I was okay again I angrly took Eliza's camera from her and she made herself a spoon of cinnimin. I watched her through the camera tilt her head back and slam the cinnimin. Her face scrunched but she somehow swallowed.

"Whoo! That shit burns!" she cheered, then put her hands to rub her neck. "Damn..." I stared at her with my jaw dropped, HOW DO YOU SWALLOW THAT?! Eliza saw my look and patted my back, "It's called, Living With My Father. Besides, once you've gone on The Walk of Life, you can face almost anything."

I closed my mouth and nodded, "Alright, what's next?" Eliza smirked evilly and I regreted asking.

"Wanna know how animals eat thier food?" She asked in a weird pedophile voice that made me give her another look.

"I've never heard-," The muda-bitch cut me off.

"Watch closely." This was a whisper in my ear before she grabbed the bowl of lettuce and shoved it in my face. "Bitch just got pwned!" Then she ran off, leaving me dazed in the kitchen with salad on my head. I heard a door slam and lock, this knocked me out of my stuper and a death aura came about me.

"Eliza!" I screeched, tearing out of the kitchen and in pursuit of the bitch. I ran to the guest room and banged hard on the door. "Get out here and face me like a man, you incompetent, retarded, waste of space! You wasted my food, trashed my kitchen, and, most importantly, killed my hair! I WILL END YOU!"

I could hear Eliza laughing on the other side of the door and decided to break it down, I would have Kenny fix it later. I stepped back and got ready to ram it, I charged only for the door to open and me to fall on my face, she charged out and yelled after her. "Sorry! It was EpicMealTime! HE TOLD ME TOO!"

I jumped up, reday to kill, and then ran out of the room in pursuite of Eliza.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING, BITCHY ASSHOLE! COME AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN! I STOP HIDING AND-" before I could finish, Eliza tacked me from behind. I screamed, as we tumbled into the kitchen, and my face met floor. I screamed again, and let out a pained yelp. "Fuck! Dude, my face!" I yelled, the fact I was crying present in my voice. "You suck," I sobbed.

Eliza was off of me faster than I could blink, and my face was cupped in her hands, my head in her lap. "What hurts?" she growled, looking over me with worry. "That was so stupid of me, you got hurt, and now I have to say sorry. Dammit."

"Say sorry, you bitch," I cried. Something devilish crept into my mind, and I let it stay there, waiting for the perfect moment to unleash my rath.

Eliza stared at my crying face, and bit her lip. She mumbled something, and then winced.

"What?" I whispered, sniffing.

Her eyes narrowed in distust, but mutered, "I'm sorry."

I smiled, and whispered, "Psych."

Eliza gasped as I sat up, and tacked her in a swift motion. I pinned her, my leggs straddling her hips and my hands holding down her wrists. I head butted her to keep her down and smiled.

"You are going down, asshole," I taunted.

"In your dreams, kid," Eliza spat.

With just a twist of her hips, our positions were switched and she was the one now pining me down. "Two can play at this game," I mumbled, going to head butt her again, but she pulled her head back and chuckled.

"You think that will work. You're screwed, baby," Eliza mocked.

I scowled, and spat at Eliza. It hit her in the face, and Eliza let out a sound of disgust.

"Ew! What the hell?!" she whined. She let go of one of my wrists and grabbed my hair, lifting and slamming my head back on the ground. "You bitch."

I screamed, and wriggled under her trying to get out from under her. "I'm going to kill you!" I screamed. Using all the power I could muster, I slammed my body into hers. She tittered, tipping to the side, and I took that opening to push her off of me, and run to my room.

I could hear her running behind me, her footsteps booming. I could almost taste the anger. Luckily, I was faster than her. I dove into my room, closed and locked the door all in a second. Instantly after I locked it, a fist connected with the wood.

"Let me the fuck in!" Eliza's fist again connected with the door, making it tremble. "I'm not afraid to break this fucking door down, Nichole! Open the hell up! NOW!"

I cowered away from it, and let her continue to beat on it.

I admit it, I was scared of Eliza. She took Hapkido, and what did I take? Nothing. I was screwed. There was no hope for me. There goes my fucking life...and now my dad has to throw a funeral just because she died by messing with the wrong person.

Dammit.

After about thirty minutes, Eliza gave up.

Five minutes later, she said, "Nichole...can please come out?"

I don't know why, but her tone seemed to just drip with regret. It made me heart clench, and heisitantly, I walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened it up. Eliza looked up at me, and then glomped me to the floor.

"GOMENASAI!" she screamed, clutching me tighter. Even though we both knew sorry would never cut it, I smiled and hugged her back.

"You're forgiven." I let positive emotions flood inside of me as Eliza squeezed me tighter. She could be cute when she wanted to. I chuckled at her.

"I shouldn't have attacked you, my mind went blank afer you spat on me," Eliza muttered, ashamed of herself.

"It's fine. I should have known better than to piss you off. Wanna continue to troll youtube?" I offered. I smiled as Eliza gasped, and pulled away form me.

"Of course!" She hopped to her feet and took my hand. "Come on!"

I took her hand and let her pull me up on my feet. "So... what do we do now?"

Eliza smiled evilly, I cringed. "The Knife Song, of course."

"Uh... I'll leave that one to you." I said as Eliza gave me a nod and skipped off to the kitchen.

**XxX**

"Eliza! Are you don't yet? I'm bored!" I shouted, flicking through netflix. "Boo. These movies suck."

"Nichole! Shut the hell up! You'll make me-FUCK! AUGH! FUCK! GODDAMMIT! _MY HAND_!"

I let out a yell in surprise, and bolted from my spot on the couch to the kitchen. In there Eliza was holding her hand, her mouth open in a silent scream of pain. I screamed, lunging for her, and I grabbed her hand. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" I asked looking at her hand... which was fine. My eyebrows furrowed and I looked up to see Eliza smirking at me. My face fell, and my mouth fell open. "What happened?"

"I just needed you in here, and I'm too lazy to get you in here myself," Eliza admitted. "Anyway, go to youtube, I've mastered the Knife song. I need something new."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Ah! Ah! Click that one!" I shouted, stabbing my finger to the laptop's screen. Eliza's eye twitched but she said nothing as she clicked the video.

I danced along with the characters on the screen while Eliza stared at it blankly. "Fuck no."

I snorted softly and then huffed, looking away. "What's so hard about Caramelldansen?"

She gave me a look while Midnight sat upon her shoulder. He licked her cheek and she gave him an evil look to which he just meowed at and licked her cheek again before nuzzling it.

"See!" I cooed, dropping my hand on Eliza's shoulder. "You can do it."

"No, I think I'll leave this one to you," Eliza said, brushing my hand off of her, staring Midnight who wasn't ready for movement.

I pouted. "It's this or having to come up with a dance for 150 song snippets," I bargained. I know how much Eliza liked to dance, even if she did suck at it and killed children with it's morbid failure.

She chuckled, her eyes having a glint in them that probably shouldn't be there. The presence of the glint made me flinch. "150 songs you say?" He chuckled darkly as she stood up, bringing her Batman decorated laptop with her as she walked to the living room. "Heh, I have an idea." Midnight was still on her shoulder, much to my slight surprise.

I followed behind her hesitantly, not sure to trust her or not. "And your idea is?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

She looked at me as she pulled Midnight off of her shoulder and tossed him on the couch. She set her laptop down on the coffee table and turned back to me. She put her hands on her hips and smirked. "What would you do-o-o, for a Klondike bar?" She sang in a perfect tone. She had kept her face straight as she sung it, her eyes roaming around my face for my thoughts on it.

I smirked back, mimicking her by placing my hands on my hips as well. "I ha-a-ate Klon-dike bars." I sang back, my voice just like hers.

She nodded. "We could do a Harlem Shake video, though nothing as extreme as getting nude and dry humping the Earth. That would be awkward," Eliza said thoughtfully, she saw my look of disturbance and put her hands up in a defensive position. "Don't blame me for watching Ray's work."

"Oh, that was on Equals Three?" I asked, I hadn't thought I had missed an episode. That makes me feel...left out.

"Or we could do the stupid broom thing," Eliza said. She jumped up, bringing her legs with her and yelled, "Wee!"

I laughed. "No, I don't feel like embarrassing you too much! But we could do the Klondike thing if we change the name, like; What would you do-o-o for a Kit-Kat bar? You know, something along those lines."

"Ahh, true, true," Eliza said, she shrugged. "As long as I don't have to dance to 150 songs that get stuck in my head - don't give me that look, I'm not stupid." My jaw dropped. How did she know that video?!

'Of course Eliza knows the stupid video, she know's everything,' I thought with annoyance. "Alright, you can go first. What would you do for a Kit-Kat bar?" I asked, turning on the camera that was conveniently close to me.

Eliza looked around, spotting two of my ten cats on the couch wrestling. Eliza shrugged after a moment of thought. "I'd kiss a kitten?" she muttered awkwardly, picking up Midnight from Sai and pecking him on the lips.

Let me just say, as I was scrolling through Disney land, I decided I was going to fuck up my life, and kiss a kitten so he'd turn into Batman. Fuck, wrong fantasy.

As soon as Eliza's lips touched the kittens, I stared in horror as a poof of smoke seemed to erupt out of nowhere. Not knowing what else to do, I dropped the camera and screamed, my heart hammering in my chest. Multiple poofs were heard occuring around the house. Eliza stared with wide eyes at the man in front of her, her mouth moving but no sound coming out as she seemed to be paralyzed.

I felt my legs grow weak as I stared at the man through the heavy smoke, my eyes rolled to the back of my head and my last sight before I passed out was Eliza's shocked face.

**Eliza's POV**

We stared and stared and stared and stared. Even when all of the smoke was cleared away, we still just stood there and stared. I didn't care that the man in front of me was naked. I didn't care that he had just appeared out of billowing smoke. I didn't care that he was once my cute little kitten named Midnight.

What I cared about was the fact that this was no ordinary man that had probably been bewitched by some Satanist with voodoo problems. But this was someone I knew. Someone I had thought to be imaginary. This was a corrupted war lord in the making!

This was _the_...Obito _Uchiha_. Standing in front of me. Staring right at me as I stared back at him.

My mouth was moving on it's own, it kept dropping from the utter shock of this person being in front of me and then closing again so I didn't scream in utter terror. I know how people always babble about if they were to ever meet an Akatsuki member they'd give them a hug, or rape them, or some other ridiculous action. But when actually face to face with the person, things are much harder to do.

Think of it this way... Why do people hire hitman? So _they_ don't have to do _it_. They may talk about being the one who killed that person because they hired the hitman, but it was actually the hitman that killed the person, not the boss.

Or, in a more simpler case: online bullying. Online you don't have to watch the person cry as you insult them, you can't see their eyes cloud over in regret for living as you belittle them for being who they are. The bully does it online because they don't actually have to face the consequence of regret until they find that the kid is dead. Another case of indirect murder.

In my case, however, I had personally never said I would do anything stupid. I hadn't boasted saying that I would claim the person as mine and not die. I hadn't said anything but, "They're not real, dreams like that will only hurt you once you realize that what you wish for is nothing more than a dream." Okay, maybe not as dramatic as that, but something close to that, that got the point across.

But if someone asked me what I would do _if_ that would ever happen, I would have said I would run for the hills and try to get away. But what the hell was I doing now? I was standing there, gaping like a retard as _Obito Uchiha_ stared back at me with a single, wide coal eye, his other being closed.

'_Oh... My... God..._'

* * *

**A/N: Alright, what do you think of this chapter. Is it realistic? I (Darkness) wrote most of this. Oh! By the way, who else knew that "Black Rooms" were real? Heh, anyone else hear about the leak? If you didn't look it up, you should have. I don't care if they threaten or kill me for telling you guys, it's something I think everyone should know. **

**Heh, and the lady got all worked up at kids for being rude to her. She had a chainsaw that wasn't turned on, a mask on, but she was in her own yard as she yelled at kids for being ignorant little brats. Now she is in jail for freedom of actions. I mean, going to jail because people are scared of you is BULL_SHIT_! I applaud that woman, she rules by fear. Stupid hypocrite laws.**

**Alright, now, I want you guys to know that if no one comments on this, there will be no more updates. We want five or more reviews on this chapter at _least_ before we update again. Alright. Darkness out. PS, you can call me Aly.**


End file.
